


What Precedes A Wedding (And What Follows After)

by Chechilia



Series: The Ones With The Weddings [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Multi, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: Arthur and Merlin wake up in the same bed, atrociously hungover. Shocked, they remember that they didn't sleep the night before, rather doing some specific form of exercise. As in having sex together.And if that wasn't enough, they realize they are late to Morgana's wedding.





	What Precedes A Wedding (And What Follows After)

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray ! For once, Uther isn't a dick. This is how I think he would be if instead of closing off after Ygraine's death, he had held on through his children.  
> Also, the angst is so light it's practically nonexistent.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

Birds were already joyously chirping outside when Merlin woke up, black hair mussed up in a bird's nest, bleary eyes half closed as to not be hurt by the light. His cheek was burning, decorated with a bright red mark from where his head had been smashed against the pillow.

However, it wasn't the golden sunlight streaming from the sole curtainless window of his tiny flat that had disrupted his sleep : it was the pounding headache that was threatening to split his head in two. Throat raspy and muscles aching, Merlin groaned as he tried to sit up, bringing a hand up to his forehead in an unfruitful attempt to soothe the pain pulsing behind his eyelids.

He aborted his movement when he realized that he couldn't quite move, a rather heavy weight pressed on his chest. He cast his eyes down only to find a warm body entwined with his own. Thinking back to his night at the club, he wondered if he'd been drunk enough to pick up someone for a meaningless one night stand. Not really caring for an answer at the time, he tried to push the body away, but the man seemed to cling to him in his sleep, burrowing his head further in Merlin's chest.

Wait.

He knew this man, Merlin realized. He knew the defined muscles and tanned skin and soft blond hair. He knew its warmth and he knew its strength. A whimper escaped his lips when he recognized who, exactly, was sprawled against him in a wild tangle of limbs.

No. It couldn't be happening.

And yet, there was no mistaking the width of the shoulders and the strong jaw and the muscled arms tightened around him in a warm embrace. There was no mistaking the way the man's arm was possessively wind around Merlin's waist either, as if intent on never letting him go.

Arthur. The body belonged to Arthur.

Merlin's soft whimper turned into a groan as memories of the night before came flooding back in his mind. It had been Leon's stag do, and they had gone to The Excalibur, a club known for the quality of his dancers - men and women alike - courtesy of Gwaine and his infuriating lack of propriety (because he had hoped Leon would at least make out with one of them, which he hadn't).

As Elyan and Perceval had gone dancing pretty much early on, Gwaine had taken his place at the bar surveying the crowd, looking for a target and all the while drinking shot after shot of tequila. Lance had stayed with him, but as their designated driver, he hadn't drunk one drop of alcohol.

Merlin had chatted a bit with Leon, and he had been the first to spot Arthur later in the evening, waving his way through the crowd and toward them. Dressed in dark jeans and a bright red shirt, he had looked gorgeous, and Merlin's mouth had suddenly dried as he'd tried to swallow nervously.

The rest of the night had passed in a blur, but there was details, fragments that Merlin remembered nonetheless. The heated looks Arthur and him had exchanged all night. The almost insane amount of alcohol they had consumed. The way they had grinded on each other on the dancefloor, oblivious of the stunned glances of Gwaine and Lance, still at the bar. The way they had started making out in some dark corner of the club, skin glistening with sweat, breath mingling and body pressing against one another to the point that they'd thought they would melt into each other.

They had been completely plastered when they'd left the club hand in hand, choosing to walk rather than wait for Lance to drive them home. Their goodbyes had been quick, as they'd been too horny to stay coherent, but luckily Gwaine had been too drunk to pick up on it, while Lance had watched them go, bemused but too discreet to call them on it.

They had gone to Merlin's apartment, as it was the one closest from the club, and Arthur hadn't even waited for the door to close to press Merlin against the wall and kiss him like he was a man drowning and Merlin was his oxygen. The kiss had turned filthy as they had shed their clothing on their way to the bedroom, and it had been completely naked that they had fallen into bed together.

Merlin flushed as he recalled what had followed. There had been heat, and there had been pleasure too, dampening the edges of pain brought forth by the rough touches. The memory of it made Merlin's heart beat impossibly faster, but a look outside the window told him that they were more pressing matters on hand than a night of wild fucking, be it with Arthur or not.

Knowing that Arthur would probably have a headache at least as strong as his own, he tried to wake him up in the gentlest way possible. It didn't work, of course.

'' Arthur ! '' he hissed, shaking him a bit more forcefully. '' Move, or we're going to be late ! ''

Arthur groggily opened one eye, groaning as the light stabbed the inside of his brain. He tightened his hold on Merlin's waist as Merlin vainly tried to roll him away and let out a moan of pain :

'' I'm never drinking again '' he muttered, curling up on himself. '' Never, ever again. ''

'' That's well and good, y'know '' Merlin replied, " but we've got to go, so move. ''

Arthur huffed in annoyance as he finally freed Merlin of his embrace, rolling over to the other side of the bed. Merlin unsteadily got up, wincing at the first step he took, his hand flying to his backside with a loud groan. Arthur smiled smugly at Merlin's predicament, knowing very well what was bothering him, until his eyes widened comically when he belatedly realized who, exactly, he'd been sleeping with.

'' Merlin ? ''

Merlin only hummed in reply, apparently unaware of the existential crisis Arthur was going through as he made his way to the bathroom with wobbly steps. Mind you, he'd had the exact same one moments ago.

" Merlin. "

Merlin moved about in the bathroom, and Arthur could hear water running. Merlin was bowed over the sink, washing his face and filling a glass of water.

" Last night, " Arthur started.

He swallowed nervously.

" Did we, uh... ''

He trailed off, but Merlin seemed to understand, because he threw Arthur an odd look over his shoulder :

" Fuck ? Yes, we most certainly did. ''

'' Oh God '' Arthur moaned, smashing his head against the pillow, uncaring of his pounding headache.

Fuck. Merlin and him had fucked. Repeatedly. And they had enjoyed it. A lot.

" We fucked. "

Again with the odd look.

" Yes, Arthur, that's what I said. "

There was something in Merlin's voice that Arthur couldn't place, but he felt too hungover to try to understand. His mind was reeling with memories, and the implications of it : Merlin and him had fucked, that was a fact. That they had both wanted it was beside the point ; that maybe they had wanted it for a long time irrelevant.

They had fucked, and that was the crux of it. What now ? They were never going to live this down. Their friends were going to be insufferable, and his sister even more. Gods, he hoped Gwaine or Lance hadn't told her anything yet.

Arthur looked up in time to see Merlin come back from the bathroom, a glass full of tap water in one hand and a small bottle of painkillers in the other. Mentally blessing his friend for his thoughtfulness, Arthur took a couple of pills, hoping that they would get him through the day without feeling like a hammer was humping his brain.

He handed them back to Merlin with murmured thanks, and intently watched him swallow his own, Adam apple bobbing up and down. Arthur realized then that he had had better mornings, for only then did he notice that Merlin was still completely naked. Mouth suddenly dry, he looked at Merlin's chest to find marks there, purple bruises that were randomly spread across his torso and neck, no doubt placed there by a possessive lover. Two sets of handprints stood out on Merlin's alabaster skin, right where Arthur had hold him the night before while fucking into him with the sole purpose of drawing out cries of pleasure. The sight caused a spike of electricity to travel down Arthur's spine, and he felt his prick harden in answer.

Merlin blushed as he followed Arthur's gaze on himself, the tips of his ears burning in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. He didn't comment, however, as his eyes were suddenly caught by something on the ground.

An alarm clock.

He picked it up, frowning. They must have knocked it over sometimes during the night, and it had stayed there. Off. Merlin's eyes widened.

'' Shit. ''

His deadpan tone clashed with the expression of panic he wore on his face.

'' Uh, Arthur ? ''

'' Yes ? ''

Arthur's voice was still rough with sleep. Deepened by desire, it made Merlin's blush spread further down his chest, but Merlin only replied :

'' We have less than half an hour to get ready, or we'll be late. ''

'' Come back to bed. ''

Merlin's head snapped up so fast Arthur thought his spine would crack.

" What ? " was all the response he could muster, mouth hanging open in shock.

Arthur chuckled :

" You heard me. Come back to bed, " he said again.

Arthur's tone was perfectly balanced between rational and seductive; and Merlin shivered. His bright blue eyes narrowed, no doubt thinking it was some kind of joke, at least until his gaze fell on Arthur's unmistakable hard on. He took a step back :

'' Oh no '' he exclaimed, '' no way. We are _not_ doing it again, Arthur. "

He fruitlessly tried to move away as Arthur grabbed his arm :

" Arthur, _no_. Your sister would have our balls if she knew. ''

Arthur only smirked :

" I don't care. Anyway, she doesn't have to know. ''

'' Lance and Gwaine saw us '' Merlin pointed matter-of-factly. '' You think they are going to shut up ? ''

Arthur hummed :

'' Good point. We'll have to tell them to be quiet. ''

'' Quiet ? What do you...? ''

Merlin squeaked as Arthur pulled him on the bed, and he fell face first on Arthur's chest. All the while arguing, he let himself be manhandled on his front :

'' Arthur, there's no time for this, we have to go or... ''

He trailed off abruptly when Arthur spread his arsecheeks, revealing his hidden taint, which was red and glistening wetly with the evidence of last night's fucking. Arthur growled in arousal as he drank in the sight of Merlin, obscenely spread before him like a feast. He bowed his head to press a soft kiss on Merlin's tailbone :

'' I want you again '' he stated, voice hoarse.

'' Arthur ! '' Merlin whined as Arthur placed a gentle kiss on his still sore pucker, his tongue darting out for a taste.

On the verge of falling apart, Merlin gathered his last wits :

'' Arthur '' he warned in a breathy voice, " we _have_ to go. "

'' 's all right '' Arthur slurred.

He smirked as he let a hand travel down Merlin's side, leaving a trail of shivers in its wake.

'' I happen to remember how to make you come in no time at all. ''

He placed an open mouthed kiss on his handprints on Merlin's hipbones and Merlin moaned, spreading his legs wider apart as if to plead Arthur _not to stop_. He looked hotly behind his shoulder, pupils so dilated there was only a sliver of blue left, panting slightly as his heartbeat picked up his rate.

" Fine '' he finally relented, a little breathless.

He half turned at an awkward angle to jab a finger in Arthur's ribs, at the same time as he was struggling to stifle a moan, Arthur being slowly circling his hole with a finger :

'' But I am _not_ telling your sister we're late at _her wedding_ because we shagged like rabbits. ''

***

" You're late. "

Merlin winced. Of course they were. Arthur had kept him in bed a good half hour, if not more, and then they had had to shower and dress, which had taken half an hour more. Sometimes during the wild dressing of the morning, shirts and ties and suits and socks flying everywhere in the room until they'd found what they had been looking for, they had decided that the best was to not talk about what had happened between them, even as the echos of pleasure were still burning in their veins.

Once dressed in their perfectly ironed suits, Merlin's hanging in his closet and Arthur's safely tucked away in his car, they had left the house in an awkward silence, trying and failing to pretend that nothing had changed between them. The ride had been almost painful to say the least : pop music had been playing in the background, totally out of place, as they'd struggled to register that yes, they were two man that had fucked after years of being friends, that yes, two of their friends knew it, and that yes, they were going to be late to Arthur's sister's and best friend's wedding.

And of course, the first person they would stumble upon arriving the Pendragon's mansion would be Morgana. She wasn't dressed yet, as she didn't want her fiance to see her before the actual wedding, but her hair was done, no doubt by her best friend Gwen's expert hands. Dark curls were artistically falling on her back, escaping from a hair pin decorated with a sole purple rose.

Merlin was about to reply - and step on Arthur's foot for good measure - when Arthur interrupted him :

" You look beautiful " he mused, a little stunned.

His sister smiled warmly at his comment, her behavior completely at odd with her cold appearance. It wasn't as if Arthur's statement wasn't true : she looked positively stunning.

" Well thank you, brother dear " Morgana replied, glowing with happiness. " Your words are so kind they would almost make me forget that I am crossed at you for being late. "

Merlin looked away, trying to calm his breathing enough to appear normal : he knew Morgana was a shark that could smell fear from miles away, and Merlin mostly didn't want to be found out - his relationship with Arthur was complicated enough without needing to add meddling friends and well-meaning sisters. Morgana's barely hidden reproach was gentle, however, so Merlin didn't think they had been found out :

" For once I agree with him " he pointed with an honest smile. " You look truly gorgeous - even more so than usual. "

Morgana laughed as she hugged him tight, her voice bubbling with a joy he rarely had the chance to hear from her.

" Thank you too " she whispered.

Mirth twinkling in her eyes, she added :

" But if I didn't know you were gay, I'd thought you were trying to lure me away from my future husband. "

Pulling away, she frowned and reached out to mechanically straighten his tie, which was obviously askew. Merlin stumbled away, blushing, and saw the corners of Arthur's lips twitch as he threw him a sideway glance. Merlin laughed nervously :

" One hundred percent gay, I assure you " he replied. " How's Leon, by the way ? "

Merlin knew Arthur was struggling to contain his laughter, as his shoulder were silently shaking. Merlin's pout only made him laugh further, but the pure joy shining in his eyes was genuine enough so that Merlin didn't think he was being mocked for his obvious discomfort. Luckily, Morgana didn't pick up on it, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

" I haven't seen him " Morgana answered, shrugging. " He must be there somewhere, Gwaine told me that his headache wasn't too horrible. What the hell have you done to him last night ? "

Merlin's mouth opened on an answer, only to promptly close when memories of his night with Arthur burned the inside of his brain. He blushed and averted his eyes, desperately hoping that their friends wouldn't talk about what they had seen the night before : he had sent Gwaine and Lancelot both a text to ask them to keep quiet, but if Merlin trusted Lance to stay silent, one could never be so sure about Gwaine.

Arthur's eyes turned toward him, an unreadable look in his blue irises.

" So many things you don't want to know, Morgana, " he replied smoothly, turning back. " So many things. "

He winked at his sister's spluttering, and pulled Merlin away before any of them had time to react :

" Come on Merlin " he said, a tight grip on his friend's arm, " we have guests to greet. "

His excuse worked well enough, as Morgana waved at them, nodding approvingly, but Merlin felt her eyes boring a hole behind his skull as they walked away.

" I think she knows " he moaned helplessly once they were out of earshot. " No, I'm sure she does. We're dead, Arthur. She's going to kill us. "

Arthur smiled at his reaction, but Merlin could tell his heart wasn't in it. He stopped abruptly to face his friend :

" Arthur ? "

" What ? " Arthur asked defensively.

" Something's wrong. "

" No. "

" Arthur. "

Arthur sighed. Merlin could be infuriatingly stubborn at times, and he wouldn't let go without having an answer. Resolve tightening her hold on him, he locked his gaze with Merlin's, leaving no escape :

" Would it really be a problem if she knew ? " he suddenly asked.

Merlin startled, like a deer caught in the headlights.

" Knew what ? " he demanded, despite knowing very well what Arthur was talking about.

He looked almost scared but Arthur, if he noticed, didn't relent :

" You and me, sleeping together. Would it truly bother you ? "

Silence fell over them as Merlin struggled to find an answer. He didn't have time to utter anything, however, as Uther Pendragon appeared behind Arthur, effectively cutting off all attempt at explanations.

Unsurprisingly dressed in a formal black and white suit - his only allowance at frivolity being the white rose tucked into his pocket - Uther was holding himself proudly, back straight, surveying the garden and the meddling guests with unwavering attention.

" M.Emrys, Arthur. "

His greeting wasn't exactly what one could call warm, but Uther's demeanor was softer than all the times Merlin had seen him before. It made sense, after all : for all that Uther could be a cold and distant bastard when he thought the occasion called for it, the fact that his daughter, despite their never ending fights, had nonetheless asked him to walk her down the aisle must have mollified him somehow.

Besides, he had always approved of Leon, Arthur's long time best friend, whose social standing wasn't exactly as high as he'd hoped for but who was loyal, hard-working, and most of all loved Morgana dearly - anyone with functioning eyes could see it, and the blinds only had to hear him talk about his fiancee to understand.

" Sir."

" Father. "

If their reply was a bit stiff, Uther didn't call them on it. He smiled as if it had been his intention all along, and the sight looked foreign on his face :

" What a wonderful day, isn't it ? " he said, and Merlin was left gobsmacked at the words.

In his every dreams, he would never had thought Uther would be the type to make small talk.

" Yes, it is " Arthur replied, apparently as surprised as Merlin. " Morgana couldn't have hoped for a better weather to have an outside wedding. "

Uther's smile turned wry :

" It certainly pleases me, " he said, " as I would have hated to be forced to open the doors to so many people fleeing from the rain. "

The comment startled a laugh out of Arthur, but as if sensing he had overstepped the boundaries he had himself put in place, Uther straightened his back :

" I'm glad you're finally there, son. There are some matters I need to review with you about tonight's party, if you aren't too busy. "

Arthur threw a sideway glance at Merlin, looking for an excuse to escape, but Merlin was vigorously nodding :

" Yeah, you go, Arthur " he vividly replied.

" But Gwen will..."

" Don't worry about Gwen " Merlin cut him off, " I'll take care of her errands for Morgana's last preparations. I'll see you later ! "

Before Arthur had time to utter any other protestations, Merlin nodded at Uther :

" M.Pendragon. "

And with that he was off, practically fleeing like a skittish animal as Uther nodded back at him. He only threw a lost look over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd, one that Arthur couldn't miss. His friend watched him go, heart sinking, trying to decipher what he had done wrong.

" Arthur ? "

Arthur turned toward Uther, blushing as his father raised an eyebrow at him.

" Is there something I should know ? " Uther asked, voice flat.

" No ? "

Even Arthur could hear the lack of certainty in his own voice, which made his word sound more like a question. Uther's expression didn't change one bit, however, so he sighed :

" Maybe " he replied. " I'm not sure yet. "

Uther let out a rare smile, surprising in its softness :

" I'm glad. "

Arthur's head snapped up as his eyes widened, impossible blue tainted with incredulity.

" Father ? "

" He's good for you, Arthur, even I can't deny that. You've been dancing around each other for a long time, it was about time something of this sort happened. "

Uther frowned, as if recalling an unpleasant memory :

" Beside, I seem to remember a few of your disastrous relationships, and I can't say M.Emrys would be an unwelcome change. "

" Disastrous relationships ? "

" Wasn't there a manipulating golddigger and a highly superficial woman who wanted nothing but to have her name associated with our corporation ? "

" Sophia and Vivian. Right. But... "

" Mr.Emrys may be rather unique a person, but even I can see how much he cares about you - and you about him. It's no mystery how he became yours and Morgana's friend in so little time. He's fiercely loyal. "

Arthur's mouth hanged open, his father words ringing in his ears. When had his father ever said such words to him ? Almost...supporting. Uther threw him a concerned glance as he noticed his son's astonished look :

" Arthur, are you okay ? "

Arthur's mouth closed abruptly, and he shook his head to give himself time to recover from the shock.

" I'm fine, Father. It's just...I wasn't expecting it. "

Uther smiled indulgently.

" Does this...does this mean that you would approve of a relationship between me and Merlin ? " Arthur hesitantly asked.

" Isn't that exactly what I said ? " Uther retorted, raising an eyebrow at his son's spluttering.

" I mean a relationship of...romantic nature. "

" Yes, Arthur " Uther replied with a long-suffering sigh. " I would. But now isn't the time. We have work to do. The final preparations for the party, remember ?

***

It was only thanks to his intimate knowledge of the Pendragon mansion that Merlin managed to navigate the intricate corridors without crossing path with any of the guests. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to anyone, but he'd rather spend his time looking for Gwen thinking, Arthur's question burning a hole through his mind.

_Would it really bother you ?_

Would it ? After all, Arthur and him had been friend for years, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he hadn't thought about them becoming closer, on their way to something more.

Something like lovers.

The night they had spent together had been unexpected, but at least he knew that he didn't regret it : it had been a long time coming, and he had enjoyed every second of it.

The alcohol may have helped about that, but no amount of it, however insane, would have been enough to make his heart flutter at the sight of Arthur sprawled out on his chest the morning after.

Visions of himself living with Arthur, waking up beside him in the morning, of _them being together_ entered unbidden in Merlin's train of thoughts, successfully derailing him from all sanity. And it scared him a bit, because when he thought about it, it didn't make him laugh of frown with any feeling of wrongness, no.

It rather was something he would like to live.

Yet Merlin couldn't help but hesitate. What if he had misread Arthur's question ? What if Arthur didn't want a serious relationship ? He'd only said _sleeping together_ after all, not actually being together. Maybe Arthur only wanted to fuck him some more - it was true that the sex had been mind-blowing despite their addled mind, but Merlin didn't think he could bear it if it was all Arthur wanted from him.

Deep in thought, Merlin didn't look up soon enough to avoid crashing into someone who was walking toward him, calling his name. He miraculously righted himself and grinned widely when he recognized his friend :

" Gwen ! " he exclaimed happily.

" There you are ! " Gwen sighed, relief plain in her voice. " I've been looking for you for ages ! "

She hugged him swiftly and added :

" Come on, Arthur told me I could count on you. Morgana's waiting. "

They found the latter in the bathroom, trying to put on her dress without becoming to disheveled and ruining her hair.

" Thank God you're here ! " Morgana exclaimed as Gwen entered, Merlin waiting for a beat outside to leave her the time to finish dressing up before following.

" Sorry, I've been trying to get a hold of your brother but he was busy with Uther, and then I had to look for Merlin, who of course wasn't anywhere in sight. "

Morgana only hummed at Gwen's rambling, turning her back on her to let her friend zip up her dress. When she turned back, she looked directly at Merlin, her deep emerald eyes full of inquiry and suspicion.

" Since you're there, Merlin, perhaps you could tell me what demon possessed my brother earlier ? "

" Demon ? " Gwen repeated, tone light as if amused.

" He was nice. He's never nice to me ! Not that he means it half the time, I know, but it's so rare to hear a heartfelt compliment from him. So, what happened ? "

" Uh, nothing ? " Merlin replied, uneasy. " He was perfectly normal. Yes, perfectly. As was I. Normal, I mean. Like we are. Usually. "

" You're babbling " Morgana remarked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

" Right. Yes, sorry. "

Morgana shook her head, bemused, her piercing gaze never leaving his. It was Gwen that cut out the conversation, planting herself in front of Morgana with brushes and crayons and palettes of makeup in easy reaching distance.

" Anyway, I'm glad you're here to help " she said to Merlin as she set to work. " It would have been way too long otherwise. "

She started tracing a black line on Morgana's eyelids, the sight making Merlin blink a few times in reaction.

" Give me the little bottle there, will you ? " she asked, pointing it on a nearby shelf.

The rest of the morning went on in a similar fashion. As Gwen slowly transformed Morgana from drop dead gorgeous to literal goddess, Merlin helped them the best he could, fetching them drinks and food, making sure no one came to bother them - not even Gwaine and his sneaky ways - and making conversation.

He also made Morgana laugh to prevent her from ruining her makeup by crying as the nerves wracking her body threatened to overwhelm her. He did good enough, it seemed, for Morgana soon stopped hiccuping and trembling in favor of hugging him tight, telling him how wonderful a human being he was.

***

Once they were done, Merlin smiled at Morgana :

" I guess this is it, then " he mock whispered. " Our loved Morgana no longer free of an evil's man clutches. "

She laughed, as was the desired effect, and Merlin left with the promise to send Uther their way. Gwen followed him, deeming Morgana ready, and knowing her friend needed a few minutes alone to center herself and come to terms with the fact that it was really happening ; that she really was getting married.

" Well, our work here is done " Gwen said lightly, excitement seeping in her tone. " Time for Morgana to put the ring on Leon's finger. "

" She'll be alright, though " Merlin pointed. " It's not as if she doesn't want this. "

" Of course she does " Gwen laughed. " If only you knew how many times she nearly went on one knee herself. "

Gwen's smile turned into a smirk.

" Race you to the altar ? "

Merlin would never know how Gwen did it, but she managed to beat him at their race. Her heels were insanely high, her tight fitting pink dress certainly not made for running, and yet she seemed to move as fast and as easily as a deer in the middle of a forest. Followed by hunters. The latter being armed with arrows.

They ran down the corridors and hurtled down the stairs, Merlin once nearly missing a step that would have sent him flying. As they waved their way through the grand hall's crowd, they stumbled upon the two male Pendragon, and it's shouting that they told them that Morgana was waiting. Uther watched them pass, hiding his disapproval in a concerned frown, and Arthur only smiled softly at Merlin's retreating form, fondness written all across his face.

Needless to say, it was panting that Merlin threw himself on his chair next to Lancelot, jacket wrinkled and tie askew, his bright blue rose miraculously still in his pocket - as if it had held on by the sheer force of its will. He warmly greeted his friend but pretended not to notice Gwaine's insistent glances from the other side of the rows of chairs. Studiously ignoring his friend's call, Merlin watched as Gwen went to stand next to the altar, as was her place as Morgana's bridesmaid.

The groom was already there, radiant in his spotless white suit, the bright orange of his cummerbund and bow tie complimenting the red curls of his hair. The rose he wore on his chest was the same color, as him and Morgana had both chosen a different color for all of their friends, the rest of the guests only wearing black.

Leon was smiling nervously at the attendance, fidgeting in his place. Part of him was probably terrified that Morgana had ran away, while the other was scared shitless that she hadn't. In the end he didn't have to wait long ; a few minutes later Arthur was purposefully walking down the aisle, his stride assured. He came to stand next to Gwen, as Leon's best man, but not without having pulled his friend in a strong hold, whispering in his ear words that were probably of reassurance or sincere congratulations.

Merlin's gaze followed him, marveling at the sight. Arthur looked gorgeous in his suit, the latter complimenting his strong thighs and the width of his shoulders. The rose decorating his chest pocket was a deep red, and wasn't it perfectly fitting for Arthur to wear such a color, as he did almost every day in one way or another (he even had red socks, as a gift from Merlin). The sunlight streaming down from above graced his soft hair with a golden halo, and the emotion plain in his voice, for being there, added a deeper meaning to the word beautiful.

Arthur was beautiful.

The latter, as if he had sensed Merlin's gaze on him, turned his head and smiled. Merlin's heart missed a beat at the sight and heat rushed to his face, making a blush bloom on his cheeks. Arthur's smile shifted, becoming more reserved, almost secret, as if meant for Merlin alone, and Merlin sighed.

" I'm so fucked " he whispered, voice low enough so that only Lancelot could hear.

His friend raised an eyebrow at him, but Merlin only shook his head :

" I'm not talking about it. "

Silence.

" We shagged. End of the story. "

Again, silence.

" Fine ! " Merlin relented, almost throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. " I may want a relationship with him, and it scares me shitless because I don't know if that is what he wants too. "

Lancelot finally smiled, but a sudden hush spreading over the conversations prevented him to favor Merlin of an answer. A soft music started playing from somewhere behind them, and all heads turned to watch Morgana walk down the aisle at her father's arm.

Uther was absolutely beaming with pride, and Morgana was glowing, rendered all the more beautiful by her happiness. Only to be contrary - and because the color suited her well enough - she had chosen to wear a black dress for her wedding, a tight fitting gown that hugged her curves just right and left her shoulders naked. The fabric was falling behind her in soft undulations, making Merlin think of the waves of an ocean. The design was simple, but she had exactly the right body to pull it off.

She looked beautiful, indeed, Merlin thought.

He smiled at Morgana as she passed beside him, and he winked to reassure her when he noticed that she was a bit unsteady on her feet. Apparently, even Morgana could be scared to commit herself this fully to someone else. But then, she looked at Leon and every doubt seemed to disappear from her. She relaxed her shoulders and a soft smile played with her lips.

From the rest of the ceremony, Merlin wouldn't remember much, too swept up in the feelings of wild happiness that permeated the atmosphere. What he would remember, however, would be the pure love that shined from the couple as they exchanged their vows. He would remember the weight of the words, promises of a future together. He would remember the screams of joy from the assistance, Uther's single tear, the petals of flower thrown at the newly wed couple by none other than Gwaine.

But most of all he would remember the heat in Arthur's gaze, his intense blue eyes fixed on him as his sister promised Leon her entire life, as if it was a promise he was making on his own.

***

The party that followed the ceremony was magnificent, to say the least, Arthur reflected as he sipped his glass of champagne. After all, Morgana was a Pendragon, and as Uther's child she had loads of money, which she hadn't hesitated to use for the day - as she usually donated a lot to charities and such.

The courtyard had been transformed into a dancefloor, and young as old people were shamelessly moving around, uncaring of propriety or insecurities. Flowers had been placed everywhere, multicolored roses chosen to match every single one of the guests' ; and balloons of similar colors had been hanged around, bringing a touch of childlike atmosphere into the festivities.

Right now, however, Arthur wasn't looking at the decorations. Since the end of the ceremony, he hadn't been able to get a hold of Merlin, and he knew he needed to speak to him. It was as if his friend was deliberately avoiding him - and Arthur wouldn't be surprised if he did, after what he had implied earlier. After he'd suggested that they...

He sighed. Perhaps he should have waited before asking Merlin what he had.

It had been in the spur of the moment, but he'd immediately realized that the words had been right. Merlin was his friend, but he was also closer to him than anyone else, even his sister or his best friend, and Arthur knew that sometimes he'd had feelings for Merlin that weren't all platonic. And it had been okay, because he it hadn't occurred to him at those times that he could _want_ Merlin, as anything other than a very dear but annoying bickering partner.

Their night together, spurred on by alcohol, had been inherently sexual, but Arthur wanted to believe that there had been tenderness in them when they had made love again in the morning, choosing to give in to their shared desire before making the mistake of ignoring the possibility of _feelings_. It scared Arthur, of course - growing with Uther meant a certain incapability of voicing feelings of anything resembling love, yet alone admit them - but he wanted it.

He wanted Merlin.

As if answering his mind's wishes, the sight of a mop of black hair caught his eyes. Merlin was there, talking with a young man Arthur didn't know - a man who was tall and broad-shouldered, with mid-long dark hair and eyes as black and cold as an obsidian stone. Arthur's heart clenched at the sight of Merlin laughing at one of the man's joke and he started walking, jealousy burning bright inside as the man put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, leaning in the slightest bit, eyes trained on Merlin's face.

His scowl, however, turned into a smile when Merlin avoided the man by ducking his head, taking a sip of champagne as if he was oblivious to the man's advances. As he looked away, his eyes caught the sight of Arthur, and they widened comically before he spluttered, nearly choking on his champagne.  
As the other man gingerly pounded him on the back, using the situation at his advantage by slowly caressing Merlin's back once he'd recovered, Arthur reached them and wasted no time holding out a hand to the other man :

" Arthur Pendragon. "

The coldness in his voice didn't escape the man's attention, and his eyes narrowed as he firmly - even a bit forcefully - shook Arthur's hand.

" I'm Cenred King " he said. " One of Morgana's coworkers. "

His lips twisted in something that wasn't quite a smile as he noticed the way Merlin was looking at Arthur, full of gentle reproach.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed :

" Morgana mentioned you, indeed. "

Cenred sneered, not liking Arthur's tone in the slightest.

" I'm sorry, but I think you're interrupting. "

Arthur had the distinct impression that the words would have been less polite if he hadn't been Morgana's brother - and a Pendragon himself. His father's fame equaled his own, after all, and he was respected enough in his business.

His eyes flickered toward Merlin, who was watching Cenred like he had grown two heads, and the sight nearly made Arthur laugh - he contained himself, but not before the corner of his mouth could twitch in something akin to a smirk.

" I don't think so " he replied with courtesy. " Merlin ? "

" Yeah, yeah " Merlin muttered, " coming. "

They were saved - or cursed, depending on how one would view the situation - by the ring of the bell announcing the time for lunch, speeches and great wine included, which prevented them to suffer through Cenred's outraged profanities.

They followed the stream of people walking toward the tables, preparing themselves for the three course meal, exchanging furtive glances without breaking the silence. Of course, they were seated together, facing each other, at the same table as Morgana and Leon and their friends, along with Uther and Leon's parents.

Placed between Gwen at his left and Lancelot at his right, Merlin first thought was that he was lucky. He quickly deflated, however, when Gwaine seated himself beside Arthur, mutinous eyes drilling imaginary holes in Merlin's skull.

" Merlin " he saluted in a fake sweet voice. " How surprising it is that I didn't see you earlier. "

With the care Merlin had taken in avoiding him, it wasn't surprising at all, but Merlin figured Gwaine already knew that.

" You must have missed me " he replied innocently. " I was helping Gwen with Morgana, I couldn't be with you guys. "

" Right " Gwaine drawled, looking not at all convinced.

Of course he wasn't. Merlin sighed.

" Why, you wanted to talk to me about something ? " he asked in his most flatly toned voice.

His eyes, however, were pleading Gwaine to shut up.

" Not really " Gwaine replied, gaze flickering toward Arthur in a silent question.

_What happened ?_

Merlin imperceptibly shook his head, blinking.

_I'll tell you later._

Gwaine nodded, in his best impression of _You'd better, mate, or I'll rip it out of you_. He then turned toward Arthur, who was acting like he hadn't noticed the silent exchange, but was to tense for it to be true.

" So, Arthur " he asked, brutally clapping Arthur on the back, " how come your sister's married and you're not ? "

Merlin groaned, trying to bury himself in his chair, hoping the ground would swallow him. He didn't have such luck, however, and the sympathetic glances of Gwen and Lance, on each side of him, only made it worse.

It was going to be a very long lunch.

***

The soup had been delicious, Arthur thought. Mushrooms mixed with a bit of potato for texture, and a few spices for taste. The chef that had made it up, a certain Mithian Nemeth, truly was a genius of the stoves.

Of course, Arthur didn't care about the soup. Well, not exactly : the soup truly was delicious, but he wasn't thinking about it out of spite. It was just that anything was better than to think of Merlin, who was seated _right in front of him_ , making sinful moans of appreciation every time he liked something.

And he'd really, really liked the soup.

" Arthur ? "

Gwen's quiet address pulled him out of his thought.

" Sorry " he apologized, " I wasn't listening. "

She gave him a knowing look but didn't comment :

" I was asking, have you prepared a speech for your sister ? "

Arthur scoffed.

" A speech ? What for ? "

Gwen frowned :

" It's just tradition " she said. " I thought you'd..."

" Don't listen to him, Gwennie " Merlin interrupted, a soft smile on his lips.

He looked up from his glass full of red wine, his blue eyes meeting Arthur's in a clash worthy of one between sky and ocean.

" He prepared it months ago. "

His voice was so certain, Gwen's head snapped toward Arthur, unhappy of having been played. Arthur snorted :

" Of course I have. It's my _sister_. You didn't think I would let her off so easily at her wedding, did you ? "

His answer made Gwen smile at last :

" I guessed as much " she admitted.

Her smile turned devious.

" Can't wait to see what she'll do for _your_ wedding. "

Arthur was saved from having to find an answer to that very threatening affirmation by the clear sound of cutlery tapping on a crystal glass. All heads turned toward the resonating sound, and the guests prepared themselves for the first speech of the day.

Of course, Uther was the first to rise from his place next to Leon's father, as he had been the one calling for attention. He straightened his shirtsleeves as he had taken off his jacket to enjoy the midday sun, as most of the male guests in attendance, and turned toward his daughter. His voice rang clear in the hushed silence :

" Morgana. If we're here today, it is to celebrate what most would call the most important day of your life. You accepted to tie your life to the man you love, and I'm glad that you chose the one you did : strong-willed, caring, loyal. I couldn't have hoped for a better husband for you, as you deserve all the best that can be found in this world, and it's with pleasure that I will welcome him as a part of the Pendragon family. "

He nodded toward Leon, whose back was ramrod straight, as if he was under scrutiny - however, those who knew him well could unveil the vivid emotion hidden in his eyes.

" As a professional business man, I am good at writing speeches. I didn't write this one. This is not a company meeting, nor a negotiation. It is a union of a man and a woman who love each other, and for that only words of the heart would hold enough truth. "

Arthur swallowed with difficulty, and he could see Morgana from the corner of her eyes, vainly trying to hold back her tears.

" As most of you know, I did fell in love with a woman. Ygraine was the most beautiful thing that happened to me along with both of my children, and I cherish every memory of the moments spent with her. Finding her was a gift, and it seems that you, Morgana, found yours. As for Arthur, I'm sure he'll get there soon enough. "

The attendance chuckled as Uther smiled warmly at his son, whose eyes were glistening. Arthur blinked a few times. It was so rare for their father to open up about anything, let alone in public. To see him like this, laid bare fall all to see, because of his daughter's wedding ? It was an emotion hard to weather through.

" But I must say, as a man who lost the love his life, it it so easy to lose what you cherish most. So remember these words : this wedding isn't the most important day of your life. And this is because when you're in love, every day spent with this love is the most important day of your life. "

Uther took a deep breath, his emotions held in the tight grip of his iron will.

" And I hope there will be many of those days to come. "

He raised his glass, looking his daughter in the eyes.

" To Leon and Morgana " he said simply. " I'm proud of you. "

As everyone got up to follow the movement, Arthur could see that many guests were openly crying, all the while others were surreptitiously wiping their cheeks with their sleeves of their embroidered kerchiefs. He himself had trouble breathing right, and it made him smile through the tears when he noticed that Merlin was sniffling.

" Come on, Merlin " he murmured. " It's just a wedding's speech. "

" Shut up, you prat " Merlin retorted without heat. " You're crying too. "

Affection welled up inside Arthur. Maybe his father had been right, he thought while sitting down again. Maybe he would get his gift soon enough.

The rest of the meal took place without interruption, as Arthur waited for dessert to make his own speech. It would have been easy, if not for the continuous glances Merlin was throwing him from the other side of the table. The heat in his gaze was unmistakable, and yet there was an edge to it, a vulnerability that Arthur couldn't explain even if he tried.

All he knew was that he was starting to feel hot all over, and it certainly wouldn't do good to pop an erection while congratulating his sister on her wedding. As for Merlin's fidgeting, Arthur was pretty certain his friend was in the same state as him.

After what seemed like hours, time for the dessert finally arrived. Clinging his glass like his father did at the beginning of the meal, he went up slowly, absorbing the atmosphere planning over the audience, making it his to manipulate it at his will. He caught sight of Morgana defiant glare and a smirk stretched his lips.

As silence fell over the tables, he cleared his throat :

" Ladies and Gentlemen " he called once he was sure that his audience was captivated. " If anyone had told me, seven years ago, that my nappies' partner and my very dear sister would marry, I would have laughed at their faces. Not because I didn't think Leon would find a girl, nor because I thought my sister was too ugly to marry - I still do, so that's beside the point. "

They were a few chuckles, and Arthur could feel Morgana glaring daggers at him.

" It was more because I would have thought, well. Morgana would rather eat Leon alive ; and Leon would sooner run away screaming than let Morgana near him. "

He shook his head, as if scolding himself for his obliviousness.

" They very nearly did, but it isn't quite what happened. As surprising as it can seem, I didn't notice that early on. But in hindsight ? I can pinpoint the exact instant it happened. And it, ladies and gentlemen, involved a party, some friends, and most of all an innocent pizza. "

" Don't you dare ! "

Merlin and Perceval snorted simultaneously, biting their fist to keep themselves from bursting out laughing. Gwaine obviously had no qualms about it, as he threw his head back in booming laughter, attracting the attention of several frowning guests. Next to Morgana, still seething after her outburst, Leon was blushing beet red. Only Gwen and Elyan, from their group of friends, didn't know what was happening. All the while Arthur was nodding, throwing an infuriating wink at his sister :

" Of course I'll dare, dearest sister. As I was saying, the story involves a party. Maybe some of you already figured it out, but this is the story of how they met. We had just finished our exams, and decided to celebrate at my house. "

He did a swipe of his hand to show the mansion :

" As you can see, it isn't too hard to guess why. There was only a few of us - sorry Elyan, you had a date that night - and we had decided to order pizza for the evening. What I didn't know was that my lovely sister would be home too - I would have thought her at her friend Gwen's house, plotting some evil plan to take over the world. "

Gwen laughed, the sound like the one of tiny bells - joyous and crystal clear.

" The thing is, the delivery man arrived, and Morgana smelled pizza. So she came down from whatever place she was hiding in, enchanting spiders to crawl into my bed at night. "

" You stop right there " Morgana ordered, pointing an accusing finger at him. " Or I'll put real spiders in your bed - I know how much you love them. "

Arthur suppressed a shudder, then shrugged - he'd just have to sleep at Merlin's for a while.

" She came down, and Leon, our designated cash holder, was putting the pizzas on the kitchen table. Completely struck by the sight of her, he didn't register her asking for a slice. So when our Leon realized that the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was looking at him like he had a mental affliction - listen there, Merlin, it might interest you - he..."

Arthur stifled a loud groan as Merlin kicked him in the shin from under the table, totally unapologetic to have interrupted his speech.

" As I said " he started again, " when he realized, Leon did the only thing he could : he grabbed a box of pizza and hastened to bring it to her. "  
Morgana had stopped trying to interrupt him, shushed by Gwen, who wanted to hear the full story. Leon, on the other hand, looked like he would pay for his chair to swallow him.

" What neither of them could have predicted, is that Leon stumbled. Oh, he didn't fall, don't worry. But the box went flying, and the pizza with it. And of course, _of course_ the pizza landed on Morgana's dress. With the garnished side face first on the fabric. "

A hearty laugh swiped the attendance, and Arthur smiled genuinely.

" And instead of spluttering profuse apologies like any other sane man would have done, Leon's only excuse was " You're gorgeous. " As he had just covered Morgana's favorite dress at the time with tomato sauce and mozzarella. The fact is, knowing my sister as well as I did, I expected the outburst. And I may be a loyal friend, but one doesn't get in the way of Morgana's wrath if one values its head. "

" I'm going to kill you Arthur. I swear. "

" And there, my friends is the point of this all speech : Morgana didn't scream. She didn't threaten to cut off Leon's balls as she would have mine. "

The guests gasped at the crude words, and Uther frowned in disapproval. Arthur's table was otherwise laughing, with the exception of Morgana and Leon. Leon's mother, surprisingly, seemed to enjoy the story way more than what was deemed appropriate by the other guests.

" She did nothing of it, no. She only said " Thank you ". That was the most surreal moment I've ever lived. My sister, covered in pizza, thanking the very man that had put her in that predicament because he had complimented her. I thought I had turned insane. "

" Maybe you did " Merlin muttered, attracting a few curious glances.

" What I'm saying, is that love can be found in the strangest places. I have one of those stories too. "

This particular comment made several wide eyes turn toward him, but he studiously ignored Merlin's stunned look. Luckily, no one had been there the day they had met. He allowed a playful smirk to play on his lips :

" But as far as I know, Morgana isn't aware of that. So, love in the strangest places, I was saying. Well, Morgana, as Father said, it seems that you found your own. And you too, Leon. In front of that I can only say that I'm glad you found each other. "

He raised his glass, promptly imitated by the guests.

" Leon, my best mate. Morgana, my dear sister. To you. Know that I love you, even if I don't say it much. And be happy together. "

" Kill you, Arthur " Morgana muttered, much more weakly than before, wiping the tears on her cheeks. " Kill you dead. "

But in her eyes, Arthur could see that what she meant was _I love you too_.

***

Once all speeches were uttered - Gwen being last, with a heartfelt reverence to Morgana's and Leon's undying love - the guests rose from their chair, grabbing their glass of champagne and starting to mingle around, chatting amiably with their friends, some even trying to strike up a conversation between complete strangers. How Uther ended up in an animated debate with a short, round woman whose skin was the color of dark chocolate as to what was the best way to built a company from the ground while staying honest and sticking to the first day's goals, Arthur would never know.

The woman, he knew, was the founder of one of Morgana's chosen charities, but she couldn't be further from Uther's usual opponents in discussions. The fact was, the formalities of Morgana's wedding seemed to be over : people were starting to relax, coming up to their table to congratulate the newlywed couple, and Arthur smiled : he wasn't needed there anymore.

He caught Merlin's eye, who was in the middle of explaining to Gwen the relevance of _always_ wearing socks of different colors, and gave a slight tilt of his head to invite him to go. _Can we talk privately ?_ he seemed to say. Merlin's face brutally closed off where it was originally lit up from the inside, making Arthur's heart clench painfully in his chest.

He got up and left without further explanations, uncaring of the surprised glances he received from the table.

" I'll be back " Merlin murmured nervously.

He fell into step beside Arthur, keeping silent until they reached a withdrawn part of the garden, where they sure enough would be left alone.

" So " Merlin started, nervously twisting his fingers, " you wanted to talk to me ? "

His impossibly blue eyes met Arthur's, uncertainty shining into them. In that instant, Arthur would have given anything to see him smile again, like he had during the exchange of the couple's vows.

" Yes " Arthur replied, clearing his throat a bit before continuing. " I've been thinking. "

" Careful there " Merlin retorted with a ghost of a smile. " Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. "

Arthur snorted.

" I've been thinking about what happened tonight " he clarified.

Merlin flinched and his hand closed in a fist. He exhaled a shuddery breath.

" Right " he said quietly. " Arthur, I'm not sure I can do this. "

Arthur flinched, and there was hurt hidden in his eyes.

" Do what, exactly ? " he asked, careful.

Merlin swallowed nervously.

" After what you said this morning, I've been thinking, too. About what I want, mostly. Last night happened because we were drunk, but...

He took a deep breath.

" It made me realize that I wanted you. Not just as a fuck buddy, I mean. As a partner. And I can't keep having sex with you if it's all you want from me. Just, of course, it was amazing and all, but...I want more. And if you don't..."

Merlin wasn't looking at Arthur, too afraid of what he would see in his eyes. That's why the hand on his arm startled him. Arthur gently turned his body so that they were face to face, and there was unbearable tenderness shining in his eyes.

" Merlin " he said soothingly, a soft smile on his lips. " I want it too. "

Merlin's eyes flickered with hope.

" I wouldn't say no to having sex with you, of course - as you said, last night was pretty mind-blowing - but it's not what I want most. I want to date you, I think. To take you out to movies and restaurants and hold your hand while walking home. I want to cuddle with you on the couch and spend the night in your bed. I want to wake up beside you in the morning. I want all of that. "

Merlin's heart was beating so loudly he thought it would burst out of his chest.

" Okay " he said after a beat, " okay. Let's try this. "

Arthur smiled, and he hesitantly leaned in to press a soft kiss on the corner of Merlin's mouth, making him blush. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before, but the gesture was way more than a filthy kiss in some dark corner of a club - almost chaste in its intimacy.

The mood quickly shifted, however, as a sudden cheeky smile spread on Merlin's lips :

" Besides, Arthur ? "

" Yes ? "

" What you said earlier, about not saying no to sex..."

" What about it ? " Arthur asked, puzzled.

" Well, I'm kind of horny. "

Arthur let out a sound midway between a snort and a groan. He pressed his forehead against Merlin's, and an irrepressible laugh started to bubble inside his chest.

" You'll be the death of me " he stated.

" It's not my fault ! " Merlin exclaimed, indignant. " Do you know, exactly, how you've been looking at me during lunch ? "

Arthur smiled softly :

" Yeah " he whispered, kissing Merlin again just because he could. " Yeah, I know. "

Merlin hummed in reply, melting into the kiss :

" Let's go. "

They went to seek Morgana, who was quietly speaking to Leon. Their other friends were nowhere in sight, luckily.

" Morgana " Arthur called.

" Brother dearest " Morgana cooed with a fake smile. " What can I do for you that doesn't involve stabbing you repeatedly and leaving you to bleed to death ? "

Arthur laughed.

" Dear sister, I'm here to announce that Merlin and I are leaving. "

Morgana's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull.

" Leave ? But why ? It's not even the middle of the afternoon yet ! "

" We, uh... " Arthur trailed off.

" We have things to discuss " Merlin interjected smoothly.

" Things to discuss ? " Morgana replied, skeptic. " Like what ? "

Merlin groaned, knowing that Morgana would remain undeterred until she had the truth presented to her.

" Morgana. "

His voice was stern, but he took a deep breath.

" We're leaving, because Arthur and I just got together. We're horny, and we're going to shag. Like rabbits. If you'll excuse us. "

He took Arthur's hand as the latter was muffling a laugh that rumbled deep inside his chest. Mouth hanging open, Morgana didn't react as they pulled her and Leon, whose shock was evident on his face, into a fierce hug.

" Congratulations " they screamed as they went away running, hand in hand, Morgana's incredulous laughter following them from afar.

And there, under the bright sun of a summer afternoon, was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
